Rurouni
by HeavensTear
Summary: When a man who soul is stained have to choose between love and the past...
1. Rurouni

Rurouni  
  
Wandering man with the heart of sword, When will your long journey end? The scar of both soul and face, When will it finally heal from the past?  
  
Have you at last found what you've been missing? Love, friends and family, hearth and home. Or have you walked this earth to long, So that you're forced to forever roam this land.  
  
The moonlight reflects along the reversed blade sword. The fireflies dance along your path, leading the way. A lantern burns, fire aflame, A candle lit, beckoning home. But can you live there without the past wrath?  
  
You stand at the diverge of your path's destiny, Do you depart or do you remain? Do you see the hopeful promises in their eyes? Or do you merely run away?  
  
Wandering man with the heart of sword, The scar of both soul and face. When will you chose your path?  
  
Do you look ahead and see her midnight blue eyes? Tears rolling down her soul like pure snow. Are you confused with your own feelings?  
  
She have stolen your heart and you don't want to let go. Are you afraid of your sinful heart? But before you knew it, the weeks turned into years. Lost count of the love that never reached her ears.  
  
These guilty hands, This bloodstain soul. How can you ever find peace when the past won't let go?  
  
She has hope and won't give up on you. Is it a debt that you can't repay? Sword in hand, stained with the blood of man, Souls that have yet to depart from this world. Do you leave or do you stay?  
  
Wandering man with the heart of sword, Are you ready to take her hand, chose your path and consider your feelings? Or are you afraid that you're lying to yourself?  
  
She still has hope, so denying you love her is a fight you can't win. It's true. Wandering man with the heart of sword. You've chosen you path, But now you walk in two. 


	2. must read not chapter

Hi there, fellow readers. sorry if I haven't updated for a very long time.. I've been very busy, and I feel very tire after all the debates and project I have to do in the last couple of months. i've gotten lazy all of a sudden. I've written the chapters for my story already: What you don't know and Truth Hidden in Lies, I've even wrote like ten more poems, but sadly to say my computer went to heaven about two three months ago so when I have to type something i have to go to the library and they only let you go on for like half an hour. I can't type that fast either. So I hope that you people forgive me.  
  
.heck I don't even think that, that many people have read my stories or poem, how do I know, when it's in the review. that's very sad. so I've decided that maybe I'm not going to put any of the chapter up until get my new pc and by then you'll all forget about me. *noooooo...* but I think that im still going to put up some of the poem that I've written if I don't have any school work to do that is.  
  
.hmmm. what else do I have to say.I think that I'll write a sequel to the poem Rurouni, but I'm going to change the perspective of the character, maybe I'll write about how Kenshin feel about Kaoru or some thing, but I need your advice, so feel free to tell me anything, you might want to see in the poem..  
  
Running out of thing to say now. so I just leave everyone with a bye and talk to you later."BYE" 


	3. WorDs

WorDs  
  
Words? What are the words? Blessings, curses, magic, spells, Promise of love, threats of pain, all these are only words. They have seduced more women than a scorn of swains, slain more men than a thousand swords, rendered more cities uninhabited than a thousand plagues and yet you stand there unwilling to kept what words are. 


	4. love

Something...don't have A Title...  
  
Sweet love, who wears a hundred faces  
Love, dear master of disguise,  
Love of countless charms and graces  
Love, true faces of all lies.  
Love comes unasked to many souls,  
And death to many more  
Yet come when asked they seldom will.  
Life denies the final sorrow,  
Death stands by and laughs at joy,  
Hope depart to seek tomorrow  
Love is more than passion's toy. 


End file.
